1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to seats for gate valves, and in particular for gate valves for use with oil and other fluids.
2. Background of the Invention
Gate valves are used to control fluid flow through a pipe or other conduit, and include a gate, or subgate, that may be reciprocated between a sealed relationship within the gate valve, blocking flow of the fluid through the pipe and gate valve, to an open position within the gate valve to permit flow of the fluid through the pipe and the gate valve. The gate of the gate valve engages and seals against gate valve seats disposed on both sides of the gate.